24fandomcom-20200223-history
David Fury
New York City, New York, USA |role = Writer Executive producer Arthur Carr }} David Fury is a writer and executive producer on 24. He also made a brief cameo as Arthur Carr in Season 7. Biography and career David Fury was born in New York City as David Allen Shapiro. His mother was a model. Fury worked as a stand-up comic for some time, and even founded a comedy troupe called Brain Trust. He also wrote for The Jackie Thomas Show, House of Buggin, and Pinky and the Brain. However, Fury is best known as a writer and producer of some of television's most popular series, including Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, and The Inside, all three of which were also co-produced/co-written with Howard Gordon. He also had a brief but influential stint on Lost, writing two highly-regarded episodes, "Walkabout" and "Numbers," in the show's first season. Fury also played a news anchor in Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, written and directed by frequent collaborator Joss Whedon. In 2011, Fury worked as a writer on the show Terra Nova, with producers Jon Cassar and Brannon Braga and actor Mido Hamada. He later worked as writer on the fourth season of the Fox series Fringe, and in Hannibal. In 2015, he wrote episodes for Homeland and Tyrant, both developed by Howard Gordon. Role on 24 Fury joined 24 on Season 5 as a Co-Executive Producer. He remained as such through all the season. He returned for Season 6 in the same capacity. From Season 7 to Season 8, he was credited as an Executive Producer. During all those seasons, he wrote a total of 21 episodes. In Season 7, he had a brief appearance as Arthur Carr, a man meeting with Olivia Taylor. Fury returned to 24 as a writer and executive producer for 24: Live Another Day, which premiered in . He also wrote 3 episodes. In , Fury wrote two episodes for 24: Legacy. 24 credits Producer *Season 5 – Season 6: Co-Executive Producer *Season 7 – Season 8: Executive Producer Writer *Season 5 ** ** (with Howard Gordon) ** ** (with Sam Montgomery) *Season 6 ** (with Evan Katz) ** (with Evan Katz) ** (teleplay, with Evan Katz) ** (story, with Manny Coto) ** ** (with Robert Cochran & Manny Coto *Season 7 ** (with Alex Gansa) ** (story) ** ** (story) ** ** (with Alex Gansa) *Season 8 ** (with Alex Gansa) ** ** (with Evan Katz) ** ** *''Live Another Day'' ** (with Robert Cochran) ** ** (with Robert Cochran) *''Legacy'' ** ** Actor (Arthur Carr) * 24-related appearances * Fury recorded DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** (with John Allen Nelson) ** (with Bryan Spicer) ** (with Hakeem Kae-Kazim) ** (with Alex Gansa and Glenn Morshower) * Scenemakers, Episode 6 | 17 * "24-7: The Untold Story," Season 7 DVD External links * * * Category:Crew Category:Season 5 crew Category:Season 6 crew Category:Redemption crew Category:Season 7 crew Category:Season 8 crew Category:Live Another Day crew Category:Legacy crew Category:Writers Category:Actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Co-stars Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Emmy Award winners